


Fine

by kiitos



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always fine no matter how many times he's asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

Will is married with kids, he's happy. Kit has... a string of one time lovers he doesn't really care about, and a heart that aches every time he looks at Will. He loves him, but he also hates him. Will has everything; the talent, the home, the family...happiness. Kit's got talent but it's nothing without anyone to share it with. 

When Will asks, he tells him he's fine. He's always fine and Will always nods but never believes him. That's how they work as dysfunctional best friends.

But Will's happy so Kit's fine.

He's _fine._

Until one day he's not. 


End file.
